Resins are used in many industries and for many different purposes. Resins are widely used, for example, in the electrical and electronics industry as seals for splices and other equipment along with other applications. Resins used in such electrical and electronic applications generally require the possession of an acceptable set of electrical properties, a degree of flame resistance or flame retardancy, and an acceptable level of processability. To meet increasingly sensitive environmental and safety considerations there is also now a desire to offer resin compositions that are substantially free of halogenated and halogen-containing compounds and materials. Currently available resins lack the ability to offer a desired set of electrical, performance, processing and flame resistance characteristics without the incorporation of halogenated or halogen-containing compounds and materials.